mhmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. D
"They call me D!" D is a tism notorious for his squeeming empire, ownership of Mr. D's daycare, meticulous scheduling of his weeks, and communicating using only the letters M and H in various combinations. Once the original and most enthusiastic Tism, D has faded into obscurity and is believed to be dead after moving to the land of the War Cat. The legendary tale of D begins at sea aboard the grandest vessel in all the seas, the SS Strickland. This ship sailed from pole to pole, around the Cape of Good Hope, through pirate infested waters in Somalia, and across the rest of the world. The ship was the pride and joy of its leader, Captain D. As the greatest ship captain in the world, he was tasked with tracking the mythical kraken that waded in the depths of the ocean. D planned on luring the beast from the abyssal zone using chum consisting of Grizz Wintergreen Ready-Cut and kill the beast with his WA-2000. To track the beast, D brought a scientist into his ship's crew, Flash. He also hired the cat to swab the decks. Captain D let his pride get the best of him, he was a tyranical leader of the ship. Flash was not happy with this treatment of the crew, and with the help of the Cat (who would start referring to himself as Dash) he staged a mutiny and marooned Captain D at a foundry called Rust. D was left alone and stripped of his captain title at Rust. He was so distraught, he lost his ability to speak any sound other than those made by M and H. D was losing hope, and eventually he stopped wandering through the desert sands and cried out "Help!" This cry would serve him well, a group of shadowy, hooded figures approached him from the distant. D inquired to the group "Mhmmmmmm?!?!?!?!?" They replied "We are the ones known as They. We see much potential in you young Fuckis. We will train you in our ways and from this day forward be known as D." D replied to this offer with an excited "!!!" The mysterious order known as They had trained D in their practiced art...squeeming. D quickly rose up their ranks to become the greatest of all squeem artists. With his training complete, it was time to take his talents to the real world. The leader of They informed D of a community with an ample selection of squeemable sophomoricals...Dick's Creek. D travelled to this mysterious land and found They's promises to be true. He found all the sophomoricals he could ever hope for, and in turn established Mr. D's Daycare to squeem them in an orderly way. The demand for service at Mr. D's Daycare reached unprecedented demand after he abandoned his first client, JenDal. This huge demand versus a limited supply of D forced D to develop a weekly schedule to make time for all his squeems (Watkins Wednesday being the most notable day). This schedule has undergone some changes as he has added, graduated, and cut particular kidickens from the DayCare but has stayed extremely strict. D always makes time for all his pennis poppers and Walrus I. He also feeds his kidickens a nutritious diet of Jimmy John's, CPK Frozen Pizza, and lippers. D united with the tisms over his affinity for MW2 and his insatiable desire for people to go to lunch with him at odd times. He alone began the group message and was notorious for the absurdity he sent to it including heyyyyy, vulgar pornography, requests for help, penguins, and more. In the tisms, The Cat is his roommate in the Tism Suite. He often breaks David's things which makes David very sad. DD is also his uptown girl. Recently, D has faded away from this tisms removing himself from the GroupMe and dying. The Land of the War Cat took D's life along with his sobriety. He is rumoured to be dead, but his specter can be summoned by playing The Blood of the Cuchulainn.